VALENTINE'S DAY
by KoroAi
Summary: La primera cita de Kagami y Kuroko en día de San Valentín


KUROKO NO BASKET.

KAGAMI X KUROKO VALENTINE'S DAY.

PRIMERA PARTE

Kagami Taiga se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, después de todo al fin era el día que había planeado hace varios meses: su primera cita con Kuroko en día de San Valentín. Luego de insistir por algunas semanas por fin consiguió que Kuroko aceptara pasar todo el día con él.

-¡Taiga!- Grito Alex desde el otro lado de la puerta –Si no te apresuras llegaras tarde a recogerlo-

Le tomo un momento volver a la realidad luego de sumirse en sus pensamientos, se incorporó totalmente y contesto:

-Ya lo sé no tienes que recordármelo- Mientras se dirigía al baño.

Luego de terminar de arreglarse se despidió de Alex y se dirigió a su punto de encuentro con Kuroko. Se encontraba muy nervioso he inclusive llego 20 minutos antes de la hora acordada.

-Kagami-kun- Le llamo Kuroko que se encontraba parado frente a él. –Lo siento, ¿esperaste mucho?

Kagami lo miro atónito por un momento y contesto con un tono de voz que resulto un poco extraño. –N-no llegué hace poco-

-¿Kagami-kun, te encuentras bien tu voz suena un poco extraña?

Aclaro su garganta y respondió: -No te reocupes estoy bien- Tomándole del brazo-¿Nos vamos?

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar dirigiéndose al primer lugar en los planes de Kagami. Al llegar a la estación de trenes para ir al cine se toparon con Midorima quien se encontraba en compañía de Takao.

Midorima hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras Takao sonreía alegremente y saludaba al par frente a ellos.

-Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí, están en una cita ¿no es así?, parece divertido tu y yo también deberíamos tener una ¿no lo crees Shin-chan?

-No digas estupideces Takao, sólo estamos aquí para buscar mi objeto de la suerte de hoy. Ya es tarde vámonos Takao- Dijo Midorima mientras caminaba dándoles la espalda.

Takao soltando un pequeño suspiro se despidió diciendo: -Disculpen a Shin-chan no es más que un tsundere, nos vemos en otro momento, disfruten su cita.

Luego de que Takao y Midorima se desvanecieran en la multitud Kagami y Kuroko llegaron a su lugar de destino: el cine. Durante la película el ambiente se sintió un poco incómodo porque ambos estaban tan nerviosos por su cita que no sabían que hacer.

Al terminar la función se dirigieron al parque a tomar un descanso.

-Kuroko, ¿te gustaría tomar un helado?

-Sí

\- De acuerdo espera aquí mientras voy a comprarlos

De un momento a otro el parque fue invadido por una multitud de chicas, entonces, Kuroko se percató de que Kise era el origen de la desordenada multitud, ya que, había sido descubierto por sus fans mientras iba en camino a casa de Kasamatsu.

-¡Kurokocchi! Que sorpresa encontrarte, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-Estoy de paseo con Kagami-kun ahora mismo fue a comprar helados

-¡WHAAA! Lo siento Kurokocchi pero se me hace tarde para ir a ver a Kasamatsu-sempai. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Justo después de que Kise se fuera corriendo con sus fans detrás de él Kagami regresó con un par de helados.

-Aquí tienes, por cierto ¿que era toda esa multitud?

-Sólo era Kise-kun

Por unos cuantos segundos Kagami se sintió un poco distante tomo una gran bocanada de aire y dijo:

-Luego de esto tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo para verla?

-Ya prometí pasar todo el día contigo así que no encuentro problema alguno para ir contigo.

-No está muy lejos de aquí, por favor cierra los ojos y yo te guiare.

-Eso me preocupa un poco pero está bien, confío en ti Kagami-kun.

Después de caminar durante unos cinco minutos (los cuales estuvieron llenos de silencio y emoción) llegaron a su destino.

-Ya llegamos, puedes abrir los ojos.

Tras abrir los ojos, una cara de total emoción y maravilla ilumino el rostro de Kuroko, al ver que el lugar a donde Kagami lo llevó es nada más y nada menos que…

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.

SEGUNDA PARTE

-K-Kagami-kun esto es…

-Kuroko no es necesario que digas nada. Ven vamos a dentro y después te mostraré el lugar, ¿te parece bien?

-De cuerdo, pero ¿no hay ningún problema con que estemos aquí?

-No te preocupes por eso, esta era la casa de mi padre antes de que se casara con mamá.

Kagami le dio un recorrido a Kuroko por el interior de la casa, al terminar de recorrer la casa ambos se dirigieron a la sala. Luego de acomodarse en el sofá Kuroko se acercó a Kagami y le pregunto:

-Kagami-kun, ¿qué es lo siguiente en tus planes?

Kagami se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de responder:

-En realidad esperaba poder improvisar un poco al llegar a este punto. –Sonrió y siguió hablando- No tengo idea de que hacer ahora.

-A veces puedes ser muy idiota Kagami-kun

-¡Oye Kuroko! No tienes que ser tan…

Antes de poder siquiera terminar su oración los labios de Kagami fueron silenciados con un beso por parte de Kuroko. Luego de algunos segundos se rompió el beso y Kagami dijo:

-No pensé que quisieras hacer esto tan rápido, pero si es lo que quieres por mí no hay ningún problema.

Luego de estas palabras Kagami cargo a Kuroko llevándolo a la habitación. Una vez en la cama Kuroko dijo:

-Kagami-kun… sabes, realmente me asusta el ser devorado por ti.

Al escuchar las palabras de Kuroko, Kagami se quedó paralizado un momento, y dijo con tono burlón:

-¿Lo dices enserio?, debes estar bromeando.

-Para nada Kagami-kun, estoy siendo totalmente honesto y realmente quiero hacer esto contigo.

Tras escuchar éstas palabras Kagami comenzó a despojar lentamente a Kuroko de sus ropas mientras dejaba caer pequeños besos sobre sus labios y pecho.

-Ka… Kagami… kun…

-¿Qué pasa Kuroko? A estas alturas no me detendré bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-No… no es eso, es sólo que… me… me hace cosquillas. –Dijo mientras se ruborizaba y cubría su rostro con su antebrazo-

Kagami intensifico las acciones de su lengua en el pecho de Kuroko, ante esto Kuroko sólo pudo lanzar algunas pequeñas quejas acompañadas de gemidos que tuvieron como consecuencia el que Kagami subiera el nivel de sus acciones y no se limitara únicamente al pecho de Kuroko.

Kagami bajo sus manos a la entrepierna de Kuroko y comenzó a masajearla eufóricamente.

-Ahhh… ahhh… Ka… Kaga… mi… kun… no tan… rápido…

-Kuroko te estas poniendo duro aquí abajo.

-Ngh… ¡Haaa…! Ahh… ¡No…! No…

Kuroko jadeo en cuanto sintió a Kagami masajear su miembro, su cuerpo simplemente estaba reaccionando a estas acciones. Su excitación se vio incrementada cuando sintió que estaba siendo lamido. Aquello interrumpió totalmente sus pensamientos. Cuando levanto su cabeza dejando salir un quejido, Kagami le hablo con una expresión relajada en el rostro mientras continuaba haciendo rodar su lengua por Kuroko.

-Parece como si no pudieras permitirte pensar en nada más, ¿eh?

En no demasiado tiempo, el duro miembro de Kuroko comenzó a gotear. El tener a alguien lamiendo aquella parte tan sensible lo hacía morir de la vergüenza y sentir el éxtasis.

_Oh, mierda, se siente tan bien que podría morir. _Pensó para si Kuroko.

El sonido de su entrecortada respiración se mesclaba con húmedos sonidos que resonaban por toda la habitación.

-Ahhh… ahhh… no… me vengo…

-Adelante, hazlo.

Luego de un momento Kuroko sintió a su cuerpo liberarse, a pesar de sentirse totalmente exhausto Kagami no le dio descanso. Kagami levanto las piernas de Kuroko a la altura de sus hombros, tras esto introdujo algunos de sus dedos en la boca de Kuroko.

-Lámelos- Dijo Kagami emocionado.

Kuroko obedeció de manera muy sumisa a las peticiones de Kagami y comenzó a lamer sus dedos. Luego de un momento Kagami saco sus dedos, se ocultó entre las piernas de Kuroko e introdujo uno de ellos girándolo lentamente para preparar su interior.

-Ngh… ahhh… Ahhh… Kagami-kun… se siente… extraño…

En respuesta a esto Kagami introdujo más dedos y comenzó a moverse de manera más violenta en el interior de Kuroko.

-Lo siento pero ya no puedo aguantar más- Kagami saco sus dedos del interior de Kuroko, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón y se introdujo en el interior de Kuroko.

-Ngh… mmm… ahhh… ahhh…

Kagami comenzó a moverse con embestidas suaves en el interior de Kuroko tras escuchar sus gemidos.

-AHHHH… Kagami-kun… hazlo… _más profundo_…

Las embestidas de Kagami intensificaron su velocidad y profundidad en respuesta a la petición de Kuroko.

-Ngh… es… realmente bueno… has encontrado el punto… ahhh… ngh…

-Eres realmente pervertido Kuroko- Tras decir esto comenzó a explorar la boca de Kuroko con su lengua sin piedad alguna. El interior de Kuroko se contrajo por la fricción. Kagami estimulo esto e introdujo aún más profundamente su miembro dentro de Kuroko.

Kuroko arqueo su espalda en la cama y se aferró fuertemente al cuello de Kagami. Coincidiendo con el movimiento que Kagami había comenzado, el cuerpo de Kuroko tembló violentamente.

Los empujes de Kagami comenzaron a volverse más cortos y la forma en que se movía en Kuroko lo llevo casi al clímax. De entre sus piernas temblorosas se disparó un líquido cálido que se expandió sobre su abdomen. Un poco más tarde Kagami lo inundo con un líquido cálido.

Sus parpados se sintieron pesados y no pudo mantener su mirada fija en Kagami por mucho tiempo. Su cabello estaba mojado con sudor, así que Kagami gentilmente lo retiro de sus ojos por él.

-Te amo- Dijo Kagami con una voz dulce.

Al final, Kuroko se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, miro a su alrededor. La luz solar que se filtraba a traes de las cortinas era suave. Debió haber sido temprano en la mañana. La habitación aún estaba oscura.

Levanto su cabeza, el brazo de Kagami que había estado sosteniéndolo, caía débilmente sobre la cama. Kagami abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miro por un instante antes de decir:

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-En realidad me duele un poco la cadera, pero vale completamente la pena- Dijo Kuroko mientras sonreía ruborizado.

-Lo siento por eso, deberíamos dormir un poco más- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba acercándolo a su pecho.

-Si- Asintió Kuroko mientras se acomodaba.

Ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos resguardados por la paz que bridaba aquella habitación; y así termino aquel maravilloso día solamente de ellos dos.

FIN.


End file.
